1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor including a balancer weight for adjusting the rotational balance, and a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a rotor of a motor, a technique of providing a balancer weight for adjusting rotational balance during operation is known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H2-246748, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-319624, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H2-118450, and Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. H7-9583).
In order to smoothly automate manufacturing steps of a rotor, a technique capable of fixing a balancer weight to the rotor by an easier method is required.